Some light sensing devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors suffer from delamination of a bottom anti-reflective coating (BARC) film from a substrate (e.g., silicon) surface after a high-temperature thermal process. Unwanted moisture and gas absorbed during a fabrication process results in the delamination. A method and a structure to prevent such delamination are desired.